Remillia Fontaine
'''Remilila Fontaine '''is a Breton sorceress in A Children's Anuad. She is chiefly known for her ability to manipulate water or become one with water. Birth and life before events of ACA Remillia, like her Battlemage brother Raphael was born to a necromancer-sorcerer family, who dabbled in the dark side of magic. Remillia was born malformed and not expected to survive. Since she was a back up plan should Raphael meet with mishap, Remillia was taken away by the servants on her birth, to be killed by exposure or drowning. The servant had a change of heart, instead raising the girl on his own, in an isolated village away from the Fontaine estate. Surprisingly, Remillia didn't die in childhood, instead living as a seemingly healthy, though ugly girl. When Remillia was twelve, her powers awakened. When she took a bath, she realized she did not just have the power to manipulate water, but she could use water to cleanse others of all negative effects. Also, when she touched water, she could meld with it. When Remillia emerged from the bath, she was rather surprised that she was no longer the deformed, ugly girl she once was, but instead had become incredibly beautiful. The only feature she retained was her heterochromia, specifically her blood red left eye. Remillia eventually returned to the Fontaine estate on her fifteenth year, only to see it burning down before her eyes, with a trail of blood leading to the forest. She therefore believes her entire family has died, since she didn't know Raphael managed to escape. Over the next 50 years, Remillia worked as a travelling healer most of the time, although, given her beauty, powers and wit, she could easily engage in alternative forms of less savoury coin gathering, such as performances of tricks or less glamorous professions. When Remillia was about 40 years old, she had a son after a one night stand with an extremely skilled battlemage whom she healed. Her son was named Astarael Lightbringer, as his father was thought to be nordic. The child was subsequently given up for adoption, although he made contact with Remillia since a young age. Remillia reveals that she has not spoken to her son for a long time, though. Remillia does not bother to search for him, although she secretly hopes their paths will cross again. Remillia has another son after Astarael, with a Reachman, called Samael. Again, he was conceived after a drunken one night stand. Unlike Astarael, Remillia does not actually want to meet Samael again, as he is not very highly regarded by her. Whether Remillia has other children due to her rather loose morals is debatable. Events of ACA Remillia enters Skyrim to heal a person who paid for her services. On her way from Windhelm to Whiterun and the Pale regions, she runs into Fenrir, leader of the lost Legion, and Inigo. She returns to Mzinchaleft with them, where she is held in confinement. Remillia later meets an Altmeri lady, Shasha, whom she has an intimate relationship with. She suggests they set off to do something useful. Later, when the Lost Legion moved, Remillia took a ship together with Shasha to Cyrodiil, where they met a man named Claude, whom Remillia "recruited" as a porter and extra hands. The trio later set off via carriage for the Imperial city. The reached the city, where Remillia entered the palace Remillia later has a series of misadventures, Eventually, Remillia was captured by her ancestor Sebastien Fontaine and turned into his mindless slave after she was killed and reanimated, although she gained immense powers from this. Remillia has imprinted her soul on her niece Sariel's soul, taking over Sariel's body. Vylliara Fontaine later exorcised Remillia from Sariel, returning her soul to another necklace. Remillia was eventually killed and destroyed by Raphael and Erys. ACA Reloaded Remilla was never born deformed as a child, and she was well taken care of by her family. As such, she has a considerably different skill set, and she also has a less desperate and insane outlook on life. Remillia is normally happy, and she has journeyed to Skyrim after forcing her brother Raphael to follow her there, for adventure purposes. Remillia was the one who suggested joining the Stormcloaks to Raphael when she saw an advert. In fact, she was the only one who joined, her brother being a strictly unofficial member. Remillia in ACA Reloaded does not have any children, unlike her original self, since she's only 21 and sheltered by her family. Sam Fontaine is the elder brother of both Remillia and Raphael in ACA reloaded, and is no longer the child of Remillia. Personality and Appearance ACA Original Remillia seems rather simple to most people, being very blunt with her comments, which she openly gives in abundance and is generally easily swayed by anyone who gives her the feeling of trust. She seems to have a naive personality and will try to please people that she meets. She seems to have a certain sense of manners, being rather polite. On the whole, she seems book-smart, having a good knowledge of a vast array of spells and incantations, but not street-smart, as she is rather poor at sneaking or lying. Remillia's intentions, though, are kept well to herself. She does not betray what she truly thinks easily, keeping it under the personality she wants everyone to see. Remillia is known to enjoy peace and quiet as much as she enjoys talking, which makes it hard to tell if she's truly extroverted or just pretending. Remillia claims to be bisexual, when she makes the comment that men and women are equally worth loving. She never confirms nor denies her true sexuality, although what she says seems to support her claim. She even engaged in intimate acts with a female member of the Lost Legion. Her true sexuality is unconfirmed, and her bisexuality might be born out of desperation to be loved. Whatever Remillia was before, she is now the thrall of her ancestor Sebastien, who puppets her. She seems to have lost all trace of emotion, individuality and sentience. She is still capable of perfect speech and actions, though. Remillia looks relatively young, with smooth, fair skin. She has a blue right eye and a red left eye. She has straight black hair that is long enough to reach her waist. She has a flawless figure and is full chested, something she is proud of. Remillia's eyes have turned red after she was corrupted by Sebastien. ACA Reloaded Remillia isn't as simple minded as her original self, but she's still a spirited young lady who prefers to be straight with her comments. She's not as easily tricked as her original self, and not as eager to please people, She's also considerably less polite and mature compared to her original self, and is more open with her thoughts. However, unlike the original, Remillia does have a mind that is more analytical and distant. Remillia is also less depraved and probably not bisexual, unlike her original incarnation, since she does not feel a desperate need to love, and be loved, unlike her original self. She's confident and secure about her own emotions and state. Remillia is also more innocent, but she's less random and tends to talk about more useful subjects. Remillia has proven herself to be intelligent and resourceful when the situation demands it of her, and she's also fair and impartial when it comes to dividing treasure and rewards. She is a good strategist, and can command a group of soldiers well. Remillia is still a beautiful, elegant woman, with long black hair, blue eyes and smooth, fair skin. She still possesses a good figure, as with her original incarnation. Remillia is a fair bit shorter than her brother, and she's also younger looking. Powers and Abilities ACA Original Remillia is highly agile and moves quickly and gracefully on the battlefield. She has considerable parkour skills, which aids her in running away from danger, which is her normal course of action. Remillia also has high reflexes, however she does not have high stamina and can be worn out easily, if not assisted by her telekinesis. In terms of conventional magical abilities, Remillia can perform powerful electrokinesis, from her study into electrical magic, to complement her special abilities. She can project powerful wards and enchant friendlies or herself with a strong damage reduction spells. She is also a powerful telekinetic, able to apply telekinesis on herself to perform superhuman feats such as high leaps, forward dashes or dodges of incredible speed. However, use of her telekinesis for such drain her magicka rapidly, unlike when used for manipulating objects. Remillia can deflect projectiles with telekinesis if she knows they are aimed at her, which she normally doesn't. After Sebastien's meddling, Remillia has eschewed most of her conventional abilities for a set of highly destructive powers. She is capable of firing multiple spheres of energy that seek enemies and set them on fire, at the same time granting the damage done as life force to heal Remillia. Remillia can also drain the power of everything around her in an energy explosion that deals immense damage, which makes her next attack unrealistically forceful. Finally, Remillia can snare her opponent's souls, weakening them and allowing her to trap the souls. Remillia has a special ability to control water. This allows her to bend water, so long as her hand in in contact or close enough to a water source. If close to a pond or pool, Remillia can easily form unbreakable shields of water, fire massive barrages of water spears, created liquid weaponry and even use to water as nearly a solid, to trap enemies in it. Remillia can even tear the blood out of a person and use it as a water source. She can even utilize the water in the air. Remillia can merge with a water source and become water itself, if in direct contact with enough water, making her invincible. She can either become one with the water, or retain her form, except made of liquid, while in contact with the water. If Remillia is wounded and touches water, she heals rapidly, being capable of rebuilding her entire body from water. This also allows her to rapidly heal any person so long as they are within range. Her healing powers are potent enough to purge negative effects, but they hurt her if she overuses them. After Sebastien's meddling, Remillia can even fuse with the ambient water vapor, allowing her to fly, become intangible and shift across large distances extremely quickly. Remillia's powers also give her the burden of having the drink water very, very often. If Remillia does not drink water for a day, she rapidly ages and dies within an hour. The "water" can be any liquid that contains water, so Remillia can drink blood like a vampire if needed. She does not have this weakness after Sebastien's meddling and becoming undead, since as an undead, her body is animated by purely magic. Due to her bodily make up, Remillia is quite vulnerable to shock magic, although her magicka is insulated from shock damage. Remillia's body is physically weak and cannot stand against many hits. If she is silenced, Remillia cannot redirect damage to her magicka and this easily allows fatal attacks against her to be made. Since she has become undead, Remillia's resistance to attacks has increased tremendously, aided by an extremely powerful passive force/repulsion field around her. Remillia can fly using her repulsion field and it also grants her extreme levels of strength and stamina. Her hands are further augmented by talons that can cut into metal and rip it to shreds, making Remillia far more terrifying in close quarters than previously. Remillia is unable to utilize Illusion and Conjuration due to a lack of training in those fields. She probably can learn them, but she doesn't seem to have the will to put her mind to studying these. Remillia is biologically immortal and does not age or weaken as time passes. ACA Reloaded Remillia does have a good skill with swords and her hands, unlike in ACA's original, although most of this is due to skill, not strength, and she's still not very strong physically, although her huge skill increase allows her to take on opponents stronger than her by using their strength against them. Remillia retains her powerful hydrokinetic ability, except that she can now condense water from the air, or even magically create water if needed. She does need time to condense/create water, and if using only one hand, she can only manipulate up to 50 litres of water, with a condensation limit of three litres per second, with a maximum of 15 litres. Using both hands and focusing hard (which disables all her other actions), she can condense about 40 litres of water a second, to a maximum of nearly 600 litres of water, and can control an unlimited amount, limited instead by her magicka. She still requires contact with water to manipulate it, although via condensing water tendrils, Remillia can actually link up with water sources to draw water from them. Remillia does not have the ability to meld with water or heal from water, though. Remillia's hydrokinesis seems to work by affecting the cohesion between liquid molecules, rather than controlling the molecules directly. This is what allows her to condense the liquid from the air, and also why she has better control over denser, thicker liquids that are more viscous. Remillia has demonstrated she can form whips using blood and even split the whip, making very, very thin lines of blood. She can only form thick tendrils with water. Remillia's secondary power is now an energy beam attack which can refract through her water, since it is a beam of light, and it cannot be silenced. She can also use it to vaporize water into steam if she chooses to do so. Remillia can generate a kinetic ward to bounce spells and attacks away, using it like a shield, and it can be used to bash people to recoil them. A smaller version on Remillia's palm can also enhance her attacks. Remillia further shows that she has some weak restoration based powers, allowing her to share her inner radiance to bolster the regeneration of her allies, like many of her family members. Remillia now can use a power known as "Eye of Perception", which greatly increases her reflexes, speed, perception and calculation abilities, allowing her to counter any attack or spell with her own abilities. It's limited to her left eye, and her left eye turns white, with blue swirling patterns when she uses it. It consumes her magicka at a high rate, and cannot be silenced. Once Remillia switches it off, her vision in her left eye deteriorates for a while, and she cannot use it again until her vision returns fully. Remillia seems to have lost this power after an unknown lady pulled her left eye from its socket. Remillia gained an Eye of Perception in her right eye a while after she was attacked, while her left eye was removed. It appears that her power was not fully awakened before this. Remillia's right eye also greatly increases her speed and reflexes, as well as allowing her to notice any and all attacks an openings, allowing Remillia extreme defense via dodging and parrying, as well as unparalleled offense via exploiting openings. The utility of such, though is decreased against highly skilled opponents who do not leave openings, and attack from outside her field of vision. Activation of this causes six spiraling white patterns to form in Remillia's eye. The Left eye of Remillia can distort perception, as was evidenced. The true extent of its power is unknown, since Remillia had it stolen from her. Remillia now has illusion immunity, but is no longer immortal. She has the usual resistances of the Fontaine family, and possesses their strengths and weaknesses. Equipment ACA Original Remillia wears a set of robes that are relatively conservative, not showing off much of her skin, except for her cleavage. The clothes are very, very figure hugging. She also wears a long cloak on her back. Her clothing has a blue and white theme. Remillia uses a stalhrim sword. It is made to have similar designs to a glass sword from the last days of the Third Era. The blade condenses small amounts of water, which Remillia can fling at people to disorient them. Since Remillia isn't a very skilled fencer, she uses the blade as a last resort, when close combat is unavoidable and she cannot dodge and duck around. Remillia wears an amulet that allows her to use the empowered versions of her water bending powers. This amulet also grants her the powers of her children, namely Astarael's hard light creation and photokinesis, Samael's mind control powers and the powers of her three daughters, namely sound manipulation, razor sharp claws that can block weaponry and a repulsion field that blocks most attacks. If the amulet is taken, Remillia will lose the extra powers and might even lose her water manipulation. Taking the amulet, though is extremely difficult. ACA Reloaded Remillia wears robes or similar, as with her original self, but she no longer wears a cloak, unless necessary, such as in winter. Her clothing can range from conservative to revealing, and generally depends on the situation, although she's too weak to wear metallic armor. Remillia uses an unbreakable frost sword that can attack the spiritual, known as "Frost Sting". It can condense water for Remillia's use as well, and by applying her hydrokinesis, Remillia can fire out sharp arcs of water. Remillia also has a staff of ice that can freeze wet opponents with a frigid blast, if necessary. Trivia *Remillia in ACA reloaded has looks inspired by TIfa of Final Fantasy, who has black hair. Remillia has blue eyes, though. *Remillia's sword is inspired by Chillrend from TES IV Oblivion. *Remillia's name comes from the alias that the character Lyrissa Syphre in Age of Industry uses. *Remillia lacks a sense of shame in ACA's original run. *Remillia is physically weak to the extent that she has to use two hands on her sword if not magically assisted, possibly due to her genetic defects. Remillia's weakness was corrected by Sebastien in ACA II. in ACA reloaded, Remillia is still physically weak, but her skill in melee combat makes up for it. *In some ways, Remillia resembles Moxxi from Borderlands. *As there is water vapor in the air and people's bodies are 70% water, it is conceivable that Remillia might become one of the most powerful sorceresses alive if she is able to use her hydrokinetic powers on all water. Remilla has proven this right. *If Remillia dies, unlike a normal person, her body will disperse into water. Same holds for any body parts cut off by others. She can rebuild lost limbs from water. This is only in ACA's original run. *Remillia gave away Astarael as she didn't want to be a bad example to him. She still loves him dearly. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Bretons Category:Mages Category:Nobility